


Tying up loose Ends

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Stacking the Deck [2]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Character Death, Evil Plans, F/M, Family, Fucked Up Love, I Blame Tumblr, I love an evil bitch, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: "If a God falls let him do away from mortal eyes where darkness thrives, so he can continue to walk sinless in the daylight,".





	Tying up loose Ends

Madelyn never wanted Billy Butcher dead. She had done everything she could to avoid that fate for him. After all, he was a victim of his love for his wife and people in love do stupid things. 

Killing people wasn't something she enjoyed then again it wasn't something she disliked either. It was necessary, the fact she could see that is why she was the best at her job.

He wouldn't let Becca's disappearance go. Three months later and he still couldn't let it go. In many ways, she admired his loyalty.

Maybe if he had been sober, he wouldn't have tried to get answers out of her, right in front of Vought's. 

Madelyn mistake had been not checking hotel CCTV footage giving him something to fixate on; Billy's was grabbing hold of her wrist in full view of Queen Maeve. Of course, Madelyn had handled him, soothed him enough to let go, but the first thing Maeve did was go to Homelander.

His rage burned, she felt it pulsing through his fingertips as he examined the angry red marks on her wrist, that was slowly turning to bruises. 

She could have soothed that rage or stoked it, and she went with fuelling it. Billy was a threat that wasn't going to go away. 

"He wants to know where Becca is," Madelyn tells him. "He'll never stop looking, and sooner or later he'll find out. We have to think of JJ,".

She knows it's all she needs to say, it's the permission he needs to kill Billy. 

When he pressed his lips to her wrist, Madelyn knew it was an unspoken promise to do what was needed. 

Later when JJ cries and she rocks him back and worth, humming hush little baby she doesn't wonder why his father isn't there.

Instead, she thinks about something her mom had once told her; "If a God falls let him do away from mortal eyes where darkness thrives, so he can continue to walk sinless in the daylight,".

Tonight Homelander would kill Billy Butcher, tomorrow they would stand in front of a camera, and smile as they tried to sell merchandise for his latest film.


End file.
